This invention relates generally to a topical composition, and more particularly to a topical composition including transfer factor and a method of skin treatment.
Herpes simplex virus type 1 causes mucocutaneous lesions around the mouth. The type 2 virus, which has been shown to be venereal transmitted, causes lesions in the genital area. Various treatments have been proposed and the viruses have resisted the various treatments. Recent proposals include the use of various synthetic acyclic purine nucleosides as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,574. Another proposal appears in Kahn, A. et al.: Transfer Factor in the Treatment of Herpes Simplex Types 1 and 2, Dermatologica 163: 177-185 (1981) which suggests that injections of transfer factor may be helpful in controlling recurrent herpes simplex. Notwithstanding these reported improvements, it is desirable to treat the infections by applying topical composition.
Treatment of herpes simplex, condyloma, acne and other skin lesions by way of application of a topical composition in the form of a cream or ointment is preferred to parenteral administration as a topical composition may be applied conveniently without the necessity of a physician visit. Additionally, topical application permits application of the active ingredient directly to the lesion and the surrounding area as required. Significantly, application of a topical composition avoids parenteral injection, thus minimizing foreign protein exposure to the patient. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved topical composition effective in the treatment of skin lesions, such as skin blemishes, herpes simplex condyloma and the like.